<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't you trust your partner? by brucewaynesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847861">don't you trust your partner?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynesgirl/pseuds/brucewaynesgirl'>brucewaynesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynesgirl/pseuds/brucewaynesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jill valentine is alive and brought back safely by chris and sheva. however, chris has missed her more than she can imagine, and he intends to show her just how much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't you trust your partner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you were dead,” he says, and before I know it, he’s pulled me out of the hallway &amp; into his room. His hands on my hips. They feel dangerously different than they usually do. Not quite inappropriate though. More like holding on to someone so they can’t disappear again. So that I can’t disappear again. And honestly, the way he held me close made me feel cleaner than I had been in a long time under Wesker’s control. </p><p>But none of that matters, Chris’ expression has changed. He leans in close, like… is he about to kiss me? So many times I had thought about this, so many times had I wanted to break this boundary.</p><p>Once he sees me start to lead, he takes the lead. Normally, I like to be the one in control: choosing the tempo, choosing what happens, etc. Because let’s be honest, what ever happens next, we will have not left this room without fucking. Too many words had been left unsaid. Too many times we’ve almost lost each other. This was our new way of saying don’t you dare leave me behind. </p><p>Chris’ hand comes up to grip my neck, &amp; he pushes me against the wall. It’s not the harshest thing in the world, but it’s certainly not gentle, and I grow wet at how impatient he seems. I don’t usually see him get riled up this way. </p><p>“JIll…” he utters. It’s like a new religion, hearing him breathless like that. It’s like permission, asking, longing, confidence… all rolled into my name. To answer his question, I reach down &amp; start popping one button off… the another. </p><p>But he snarls, and his hips jut forward, pinning me to the wall from the waist down. I nearly groan at the pressure of him against my groin, and my reaction makes him smirk. “You were going to tease me, Valentine?” He teases me, his hand possessively cupping my ass. “Always tease me, always since day one. And now, I’m ready to do something about it.” </p><p>I open my mouth to, in fact, jab at him, but his mouth finally closes over mine. I expected this kiss to be rough. I thought all of this was going to be rough and needy --- taking what we want from each other. Instead, he kisses me gently. And for a couple of minutes, he takes his time, memorizing my neck and my lips and my jaw. I try my hardest to still, but I’m so wet and ready for him, and he’s going so much slower.</p><p>But before I can even start to complain, it’s like a switch it flipped. He rips my two buttons on my jeans open, and two finds start to travel to my heat. “You’re so sucking wet for me,” Chris murmurs, his erection rubbing my thigh through his jeans. “I've wanted you so many different ways over the years, and I thought the possibilities of all of them disappeared. --- I’m not going to waste my second chance.”</p><p>I heard in his voice something akin to the promise he’d make to beat me in training back at camp. He always did too. He uses his other hand to slide his jeans down and reaching in, he pulls out his cock. He doesn’t remove anything, just pulls out his cock. “I’m going to rub my cock against your pretty littie skin while I finger fuck your cunt,” he grunts to me, and I’m entranced by the thought that he really has thought about what he wants to do with me. And he begins just that. Chris rocks his hips against me, his cock growing harder and dripping precum down my thigh. Meanwhile, his fingers finally encircle my bud, flicking in pulling in gentle circles… gently growing with intensity. </p><p>“That’s my good girl, Jill,” He murmurs, speeding up his fingers on my clit, my head falls back against the wall as I wail in pleasure. His eyes watch me with intent, and I can feel just how much my reaction is turning him on. But he also loves the control. Probably because he knows that I love to have it. And he knows you have to be pretty damn special to take it from me. “You like being my little slut, huh? Just letting me use you.” He lets out a grunt, his fingers slowing down just a little, enough to pull me back just a bit. “Do you know how much I fucking missed you?” He whispers, and then he picks up the pace again, fingers practically vibrating on my clit. I gasp out, moaning in pleasure. </p><p>“I --” I whisper, almost ready to come back up after being brought down from my last orgasm. But however, my dreams are halted when he pulls away just one more time, and I bite out, “Chris!” </p><p>He chuckles, pulling my pants down a little. “Trust me, I’ll more than make up for those two,” he says with a grin. Chris reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a condom. As he messes with the wrapper, I drop down to my knees, getting face to face with his thick cock. His hand wraps into my hair as I take him into my mouth for a moment. He lets out a groan, and impatient, starts pushing me back. “That’s it, baby. Take all of my cock. You want my cock don’t you,” he grits out. His hips buck forward, &amp; his tip nudges the back of my throat. I take it without gagging, my eyes looking up to him in challenge. He grins, and begins to slowly fuck my face. </p><p>“Do you know how long,” Thrust. “I’ve fucking.” Thrust. “Wanted.” Thrust. “This.” The thrusts are now too steady to contradict anything I could say. I take every thrust, the only sign of taking this face fuck being the tears streaming down my face. But at this point, I didn’t care. He’s robbed me of two orgasms. </p><p>This pace only lasts a little bit long before he’s pulling me up, and off of my knees. I’m spun around, my front flush against the wall. His hands run down my sides, feeling every curve. He grunts, like it’s pleasing him. </p><p>“Chris,” I murmur, my hand gripping the wall. He seems to come out of the trance. His hand grips the back of my neck, holding me down and pinning me to the wall. There’s a seconds pause, and for a moment, I’m confused till I realize he’s strapping on a condom. </p><p>“Do you want this, Jill?” He murmurs, leaning down in my ear. I can feel his smirk. I give him one back.</p><p>“I’ll be pissed if you don’t, actually,” I say, challenging him. There’s a boyish laugh. It almost sounded like the Chris I had first met, all those years ago in Raccoon City. We’re both so much older than that now, but the pull towards each other is unimaginable.</p><p>My thoughts are interrupted as he finally starts to work his way into me. There’s a little grunt as he enters, inch by inch. The pressure of him feels amazing, and I’m panting into the wall in front of me. “Chris…” I moan out, my nails starting to dig up paint. </p><p>“Mine,” Chris grunts, finally slamming all the way in. I let out a pleasured yelp. He grabs a fist full of my hair, yanking me back to where I am flushed against him. As he pumps in and out of me, he presses rough kisses all down my jaw and my shoulder. “Fucking mine. I’m never letting you go again. Ever,” he mutters against my ear. He finds a particular spot where his kisses make me mewl even loader beneath him, and he keeps at it, setting up base there.</p><p>“You’re going to leave a mark,” I giggle, but I get cut off with a moan. As if to tell me to shut up, he pounds into me harder and harder. Finally, he makes it to my g-spot, ringing the right bell several times.</p><p>“Oh --- I’m going to,” I start, and those words make Chris speed up. </p><p>“Fuck yes, baby. I want that orgasm, and the two from earlier as well,” he grits against my ear. I almost argue with him, and tell him there is no way, but his hand wraps around me, pressing down on my clit as he rails into me. Just like that, I begin to lose my grip on reality, my full body riding out a wave of ecstasy. Chris can’t stop telling me how beautiful I am, and how tight I feel around his cock. When that first one dies down, Chris tuts in my ear.</p><p>“Now, you aren’t done,” he teases, and again, I’m about to argue, when he rolls his hips, hitting a part of me that I’ve never felt before. Already being so stimulated, I come again in seconds, riding it out underneath him. I’m surprised he’s still holding on, but he looks so determined.</p><p>“Fuck yes, baby. One more,” he grits out. His thrusts have never slowed, and I find herself so on the edge again. He can feel it, so he gives a little slap to my clit before messaging again, and the little bit of pain was enough to send me reeling one more time. This one builds up though, and right as I reach the top, he sends me over the edge. </p><p>“Oh fuck yes,” he grunts, slowing. I can feel him pulsing in me. The noises he makes as he comes undone are amazing, beautiful, and more sensual than I ever could have imagine. As we both ride out that high, he spins me back around, pulling me into his chest. He’s holding me tightly there, a hand running through my hair.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that again,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to my hair.</p><p>I don’t tell him this, but I would. I’d do it a million times over to save you, Chris. I’d choose you any day. Slowly, my arms come up to hold him back. For a long time, we say nothing. In fact, we eventually make our way to the bed, and after a while, fall asleep there. For the first time, there was no more pretending that we were just friends, just partners. No, we’d finally crossed that line, and I don’t think we’ll ever go back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>